


SSSS 3-Sentence Smut Fics With All(?) the Pairings

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Lest anyone, including myself, forget that I'm a filthy person.





	SSSS 3-Sentence Smut Fics With All(?) the Pairings

_Sigrun/Onni_

They fuck like they're fighting, but to be honest, Sigrun's holding back a little. That surly cousin of Lalli's is good for the fireworks and big effects, but she figures she could take three of him in hand-to-hand combat. 

He flips her around and pins her down on her back, and she laughs and raises her hips, taunts him, grabs him, claws the fire out of him until they both get what they want. 

_Sigrun/Mikkel_

"A little more, you mutinous son of a bitch. I haven't forgiven you yet. Get your tongue in there or I swear to ffff-ahhh fucking shit, oh Odin." 

_Sigrun/Tuuri_

They come together in the mingling of frosted breath, chilled fingers warming under waistbands and shirts. Tuuri hasn't even seen Sigrun's breast before she's clutching around her fingers, though she knows just how to pinch that nipple to make her whine. She bites her neck instead, little sharp appetizing nips. 

_Sigrun/Emil_

"Not a virgin, then," Sigrun pants. Emil's golden hair lies in an absolute tangled mess on the pillow, and Sigrun bets her right-hand-man will be feeling that fuck for the rest of the week. 

"Well, not _now_ ," he groans, and she laughs. 

_Sigrun/Lalli_

He grabs her hair and yanks it back as his sharp little fingers slip inside her cunt. Where in the three worlds did that weird little skinny guy learn to do that? She hisses as he slaps her hand away from his waist. 

_Sigrun/Reynir_

Reynir is ninety-eight percent sure that anyone watching them on security cameras or through peepholes or whatever it is ships like this have to monitor quarantine areas is going to know exactly what they're doing. But everyone they actually know and care about are asleep (except maybe Bjarni, oh gods, what if Bjarni is watching) and Sigrun's breasts press against the glass like squashed tarts and that probably shouldn't be sexy, but her cheeky grin is, and maybe it's okay so long as they both hold up their blankets over themselves and against the glass? 

If only he could hear what she's whispering. 

_Mikkel/Onni_

Some people like to be fucked like they're being punished for something. That's fine by Mikkel. The third hard slap in the face brings tears, but Onni just hooks his ankles behind Mikkel's back and grunts, silently begging for more. 

_Mikkel/Tuuri_

She hangs on to the top bunk, bare toes curling against the rough fabric of his coat. His sideburns tickle her thighs, rub them raw, but she doesn't care. She wants to moan like she's heard Sigrun moan, find out what's so damn special about Mikkel Madsen that--oh. 

_Mikkel/Emil_

Emil is shaking as he wraps his fingers uncertainly around Mikkel's dick, grasping it too hard. Something's going on inside that boy's head that Mikkel doesn't entirely understand, but he gently undoes the death grip and shows him how to move, where to grip, where to tease. 

He's not even touched him yet, and still Emil is flushed, falling apart, like a log collapsing into embers. 

_Mikkel/Lalli_

Mikkel is at least half convinced that the reason Lalli backed him into this barn and into this haystack was out of some twisted jealousy over Emil, but he's not going to get stuck on moral niceties at a time like this. He's not even felt any teeth yet, though the way those eyes stare icicles up at him as Lalli licks around the flushed head of his cock isn't reassuring him they aren't still coming at some point. 

That, frankly, makes his day. 

_Mikkel/Reynir_

The steam from the hot spring wafts up and around them. Reynir's cock is thick and heavy on Mikkel's tongue and his fingers rest on his shoulders, not pushing away, at least not yet. Mikkel makes a low rumble of satisfaction deep in his throat and ducks his head down, swallows him deep.

_Emil/Lalli_

Emil only makes out the words for "you" and "me", but Lalli takes hold of his hands and shows him exactly where to place them. There's a shiver under his fingers that feels meaningful in a way he doesn't understand, but then they're kissing and Emil's brain short-circuits, fizzes out in a puff of smoke.

This is his person, whichever way he wants it, no matter how Emil wants it, and yet somehow that's turned out to be the same thing. 

_Emil/Reynir_

"That was really bad. You are the worst at blowjobs."

"Thank you?"

_Emil/Tuuri_

He fumbles with her buttons for so long she nearly gives up, seems to think petting her labia is somehow equivalent of rubbing her clit, and kisses like he's trying to lick cream off the bottom of a cup, but she pushes his head down between her legs and that makes all the difference. It's not so much the technique as where it's applied. And he really is _so_ pretty. 

_Reynir/Lalli_

"It happens," says Lalli with a yawn and curls up beside Reynir on the grassy field of Reynir's Place. Reynir, knees still weak from their furious, star-shaking, wave-cresting fuck, decides he will parse the concept of magical wet dreams further once his soul feels less the size of a universe. 

The dog naps, apparently unbothered; perhaps fylgjas already feel like eternity condensed. 

_Reynir/Tuuri_

It starts as a tickle fight and somehow ends with rolling around on the bed, Reynir's thigh between Tuuri's legs. A caught breath, a pinch, and a fair amount of giggling later it turns out Tuuri knows a hell of a lot more than Reynir about butt-play. But he will learn.

_Reynir/Onni_

"Are you okay?" 

Onni keeps sobbing, clutching Reynir like a drowning man. Reynir holds him, rocking the both of them while the sweat cools on their bare skin.

  


_Onni/Emil_ (added late because I forgot this one) 

"Now, I need you to keep as quiet as you can, and do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

"...Sort of?"


End file.
